Is it you?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Sorry that I didn't tell you who I am. I didn't know how you'd feel about it."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Is it you?**

 **Hermione Granger is 25 year old. After she graduated from Hogwarts as the top student of her year she became the deputy Minister for Magic, but she doesn't love her life at all. She has power beyond imagination, but no friends, no husband, no fun.**

"If I go back in time and change history...that might make things better." says Hermione after having read a big old book about magnificent magic-masters of the past.

She pull out her wand, swing it over her head, casting the most advanced spell she's ever used in her entire life.

A swirl of multi-colored magical energy sends Hermione back in time to before she herself was even born.

"Okay. Now I need to change my apperance so I don't fuck up the bloody timelines." says Hermione as she transfigure her own face and body into a new person and then she also makes herself 11 years old again.

Under the fake name of Lily Evans she sign up to be a student at Hogwarts. Lucky for her, no one notice that she isn't who she claim to be.

8 years, 2 months, 2 weeks, 4 days and 50 minutes later, she gives birth to a little boy that she and her husband James decides to name Harry.

"Listen, my son. Your name shall be Harry James Potter." says Hermione in a warm sweet tone to the little adorable baby boy.

The next week when Hermione is about to put little Harry to sleep after a long day, a man break into the room. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

"Step back, bitch! All I'm after is the boy." says Lord Voldemort as he points his wand at Hermione.

"I won't let you touch him." says Hermione in a hard confident tone, showing no fear in front of the powerful dark wizard that Lord Voldemort actually is.

"You had the chance to live, but you leave me no other option, you dirty mud-blooded slut. Avada Kedavra!" says Lord Voldemort as he cast the Killing Curse on Hermione.

A flash of green light appear and Hermione fall down dead.

Lord Voldemort try to do the same to little Harry, but the curse does no harm to Harry and instead turn back towards Lord Voldemort who's soul is removed from his mortal body that is now destroyed.

When she gave her life for him, Hermione placed upon Harry the ultimate magical protection. The Shield of Love.

In a semi-new timeline, Hermione is herself again and she and her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, her own son, are all 3 in their last year at Hogwarts.

"Harry...me and Ronald won't let you go on your own. If you're going on search for the Horcruxes, we're coming with you." says Hermione in a strict mature tone as how a mother would talk to her son. At this time more than ever does she have a problem with not telling Harry that she is his mom.

"Mione, why are you so bossy on me?" says Harry.

"Bloody fucking hell, Harry James Potter. A mother can't let her only son go away on a mission where he might die a nasty death." says Hermione in an angry tone.

Harry was only a baby when his mom was killed, but in his mind he still has a few memories of her and now he sees the same glow in Hermione's eyes that he know that his mom had.

"Are you...? Mom! You have no idea how glad I am that you're alive." says Harry as he gives Hermione a tight warm hug.

"Son, sorry that I didn't tell you who I am. I didn't know how you'd feel about it." says Hermione as she snap her fingers, tranforming into Lily Evans as she looked like the day she was killed.

"Well...you should have told me the truth, Hermione or Lily...or...you know. You are my mom, I could never hate you even a little." says Harry.

"I'm glad you feel that way, son. Now..." says Hermione as she become Hermione again. "...let's kick Tom Riddle's skinny ass by destroying his crappy Horcruxes!"

Hermione smile and gives Harry a high five.

Ron is confused like hell and has no idea what's going on.

"Can one of you be cool and explain what the bloody hell is going on?" says Ron out loud.

"Mione's my mother." says Harry.

"Aren't you both the same fucking age? She can not be your mom, dude." says Ron.

"Is the word 'time travels' familiar?" says Hermione in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh, yeah..." says Ron. "So that's how you...can...be...Harry's mom?"

"Yes. I went back in time and changed history so that there would be a boy named Harry Potter who has the power to stop Voldemort and his fucking Death Eaters." says Hermione.

"So, are we going on search for the Horcruxes?" says Harry.

"Yes, son." says Hermione with a sweet smile.

"I'm on too." says Ron.

2 months later, after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, who will you be from now on, my friend or my mom?" says Harry.

"A little bit of both, I think." says Hermione.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." says Harry.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up so that you had to live with that crazy damn bitch Petunia." says Hermione.

"No worry." says Harry.

"Good." says Hermione.

Harry and Hermione start to make out, They don't care that Hermione is Harry's mom, right now she is just his sexy friend that he has a huge crush on.

 **The End.**


End file.
